


Rocket has some good secrets too

by sur1sur



Category: Groot - Fandom, Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Peter Quill - Fandom, drax - Fandom, gamora - Fandom, rocket raccoon - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sur1sur/pseuds/sur1sur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never really know everything about someone<br/>Sometimes your best friends can do things you did not know they could</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite characters are Groot and Rocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket has a gruff voice except when it is the anniversary of when he and Groot decided to work as a team

Rocket stretch and check on groot, who was still asleep in his spot.  
Rocket check the clock it was close to midnight the next day. HE had to get ready  
He quickly got out of bed and went to the kitchen. He open the cubboard next to the refrigerator.  
He crawled in and foind his secret stash. He pulled the bottle from the furthest in the back and crawled out  
As he backed out and bumped into the feet of Quill.  
Quill asked, "What are you doing?"  
Rocket answered, "special liquor. You want to try some" before he opened the bottle and let Quill take a whiff  
Quill never smell anything that disgusting and immediately left the kitchen and ran to the bathroom  
Rocket gave a wicked grin before he finish filling the bottle with a vinegar like oil. He than strained it into two glasses and than threw the stuff that remain  
in the strainer into a plastic container and thru the container into the trash.  
HE than dranked the glass in one quick gulp and went back to his room  
Very carefully he woke groot and said," Happy Partnership day" in a sweet smooth voice  
Rocket than proceed to set up some recording equipment.  
To groot great pleasure When Rocket drank the crazy concoction his voice was way different almost supersmooth. even if it only lasted 6 hours  
Rocket began to sign several songs. Hopefully no one would investigate where the music was coming from  
Peter heard the noise and thought he knew it was not form his Walkman figure it had to becoming from Drax's room turned over and went back to sleep  
Drax hearing the music figure Peter had his music playing softly through the speaker system, again. rolled over and went back to sleep  
Gamora hearing the music thought it was Peter trying his best to be seductive and ;aid on he stomach and went back to sleep  
After Rocket finish his last song he said," My voice will return to normal and I need to get Drax and Gamora to take it where it needs to go"  
He quickly put the two recording into a small box and placed a black hand on it.  
Rocket quickly went into the kitchen and began to make a breakfast and keep checking his voice return to normal  
Gamora and drax came into the kitchen feeling super relaxed and seeing rocket was already making breakfast knew something was up.  
Rocket asked, "Want some before I divide it between Groot and me?"  
Gamora asked. "what do you want"  
Rocket knew better than to try and pull a fast one on Gamora and answer, "I would like you and drax to take this box to this address and get the owner to sign this contract.  
IF the contract is changed in any direction the light will flash red. IF that happens just bring it back to me.  
"he should also be giving you 10 thousand units as a bonus. You will be able to split it half for you and drax. the other half will be mine and groot." Before splitting the special omelet  
into four and splitting one of those in half and gave Drax and Gamora one piece  
When drax and gamora ate the piece he gave them. And both held there plate up for more  
Rocket smiles and asked, "so do we have a deal?"  
Gamora and Drax looked at each other before both saying, "Deal"  
Rocket dished them both up another piece as Quill came itno the room  
Quill came up and took a deep breathe before asking, "That smell good."  
Rocket said, "you did not say that last night?"  
Quill answered, "Guess it smell better cooked than raw."  
Rocket seeing Drax and Gamora finish said. "see you guys when you get back." before handing them the package and contract  
Drax and Gamora smiled before leaving the ship.  
Quill said," Where is my breakfast?"  
Rocket said, "the way you acted last night I did not think you wanted any. But I will split the last piece between us." before splitting it in two and taking one piece with him  
For groot to enjoy.  
Quill hear an incoming call coming in ran up the stair and answered it.  
Yondu appear and said, "Peter I have an opportunity for you and your crew."  
Peter smiled as he took a bit of the strange color omelet and asked, "What is the opportunity?"  
Yondu asked "What are you eating?" Not believing what he thought he saw  
Peter answered, IT is an Omelet Rocket made. Although the Yellow, Orange and Brown is kind of weird."  
Yondu seeing Peter pick the pan clean asked. " did it smell extremely horrible before he cooked it?"  
Peter said, "Yes it smell so bad I had to run to the bathroom."  
Yondu said, "Next time save me a piece." before disconnecting the call Never mentioning what deal he had for the guardians

 

Drax and Gamora could not believe the way people reacted to seeing the Black Hand on the Contract they were carrying. They had a small crowd following them into the building,  
gamora went to the reception and said , " I need to talk to the owner."  
The reception started to say, " Sorry No " than seeing the emblem on the contract quickly switch gears and said, "Follow me."  
Drax and Gamora followed the reception to a huge office stopping at the secretary desk and whispered, "it is here"  
Before going through the door to a huge office.  
A very overweight Xanderian smiled at them and asked, "may I have the package?"  
Gamora handed him the contract before saying, "Sign this and give us the ten thousand unit and we will give you the package."  
The guy read the contract before saying, "What if I pay you 100 thousand unit each and you give me the package?"  
Gamora said, "our reputation is worth more than that. We will be leaving.: and got up  
The Xanderian quickly signed the contract and signal the girl to give them the money before saying, "tell Mr Groot. I hope he feels better and we can continue to make business together

 

When Gamora and Drax return to the ship No one was following them.  
Once they entered the ship they saw Peter, Rocket and Groot watching a movie.  
Once the movie was over. Gamora turned the tv off and said, "Just what was the black hand stuff?"  
Rocket answered, "shortly after me and Groot join forces we came across an escape pod. I was going to leave it but Groot wanted to help the person in it.  
The person was recovering from a horrible accident. He was going to have a music carreer but if they fixed his face, He would lose his voice.  
"so we agreed to delivered the music for a ten thousand fee. To our surprise he agreed,  
"since Groot wanted to save the pod, He became the manager and I was the translator. He gave us the music and we would send him the ones we decided to send to the entertainment company.  
he would either accept or disapprove of our choices." and put his hand out.  
Gamora gave Rocket 5000 units and the contract before saying, " The owner hopes Mr Groot feels better soon.  
Rocket said,: "Good night all." and picked up groot and left the room  
Groot said, "I am Groot" someday everyone will find out it is your singing with your real real voice Not your fake growl voice.  
Rocket answered, " Someday they will" and went into his room


	2. Almost the Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you do things for a friend  
> You would not do for anyone else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another story about Rocket and one of his old partner (Hot Shot) who was a member or the Black OPs

Rocket was glad his voice was back to where he like it. He knew he had to do a quick check on the Black Hand Corporation. He began with the oldest and either email a black hand thumb up or thumb down and could not believe in a little over 18 days, there were well over 1800 request from within the company. After deleting all repeats, he began to read the 600 that were left. Some were requesting funds to start new project for profit, some for charities, some for the government.  
The government ones, he examine very carefully and most of them he gave a thumb down to. Only one he gave a thumb up to was to give free computers to public access building. The charities, he put several private investigator to investigate and send reports back with their results. The for profits emails were separated into legal, moral, and profitable. The ones that were all three got an immediate thumbs up. Those that did not were sent prewrote notice that they had to be legal, be moral or be more profitable.  
He looked at the clock, 2 hours has past. Well time to get up and start his regular routine.

Groot looks at Rocket and asked, "I am Groot" Why do you do it Rocket. As he began to stretch

Rocket smiled and answers," Why do I do what." with a little smile.

Groot replies. "I am Groot." Your an entertainer, businessman, Inventor, Bounty Hunter, Chef, Adventurer, and so much more but why.

Rocket finished getting dressed before he says," That way I don't get bored."

Suddenly Rocket heard the sound, he had never hope to hear. It was his old hand-made special phone. One of the 2 still living members of the Black OPS team, was trying to reach him.  
Rocket quickly picked up the phone and turn on its camera and saw a Skrull face. The Skrull was duplicating Hot Shot voice asking, "Anyone There? Talk to me."  
Rocket seeing that Tank had also picked up, said, "I Q here. What is the problem." Hoping Tank would understand,  
.

The Skrull says, "We need to meet and talk. IT is of the upmost importants."  
Tank replied. "Hold on let me Call the rest of the team that are on rei planet wise."  
Rocket quickly grabbed his regular phone and dialed R-E-O-P-L-A-W-I-S-E and waited for Tank to pick up.  
Tank asked, "What is with the IQ, gr-anite?" remembering not to use the Code word.  
Rocket answered, "I built a small camera inside the phones. Also a small screen that you can attach to most computer monitors. That is not who it claims to be."

After a few moments, Tank asked, ":Any way the camera can see around the room."  
Rocket quickly wet the tip of his finger and began to move the camera around. Than he spotted Hot Shot or what was left of him. If he was not dead, he was close to it. He knew that Tank also saw what he saw  
Tank sniff before saying, "Guess you and I are the only member left of the team. And I am dying.  
Rocket was shocked to hear that before asking, "Should I get the Skrull to set the explosives off."  
Tank answered, "Do it." and than call me back. before hanging up.  
Rocket hanged up the phone before turning back to the Skrull and saying, "This line is not secured. We need to scramble the rest of the message. Please activate the phone scrambler."  
The Skrull replied, "I have forgotten how to do it. Would you care to tell me how to reactivate it."  
Rocket sighed before saying, "Take the bottom third of the phone and turn it until you hear a click. Once all our phones have been set for scramble communication. WE will be able to communicate 100%. It should take about a minute for the phones to realign themselves." Before he turned off the phone and glanced at the monitor and saw the count down begin over the image of Hot Shot dead body.  
When the timer hit zero the screen flash a brilliant white.


End file.
